Good Idea, Bad Idea with Sonic Girls
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Summary inside, T for slight language
1. Chapter 1

Good Idea, Bad Idea with Sonic Girls.

**When I was a little kid, there was a show Called "Animaniacs" the show had a little sketch called Good Idea, Bad Idea. It was really funny, so I am attempting my own with Sonic girls, and will one with the Sonic guys later. I am in the story, demonstrating the ideas**

**Rouge:**

Good idea: give Rouge a gem (She looks the gem over, smiles deviously, and hands me a gold Chain)

Bad Idea: give Rouge a counterfeit gem (She looks the gem over, gets mad, and yanks me into a shed. I come out with three cracked ribs, four broken, two black eyes, and the gem is shoved somewhere where the sun don't shine.)

**Amy**

Good idea: Tell Amy she's pretty (She blushes, and thanks me)

Bad Idea: Tell Amy's she's pretty, and then splat her in the face with a mud pie and say; "Now you're not." (She pulls out her hammer and beats the !#$% out of me)

**Blaze**

Good idea: Offer Blaze a drink of water (She drinks it, hands me the glass, and thanks me)

Bad Idea: Offer Blaze a drink of water, and then pour it on her head (She gets a bunch of fireballs and I am in the hospital for sever burns)

**Cream**

Good Idea: Give Cream a peanut butter and jelly sandwich (She smiles, eats it, and thanks me)

Bad Idea: Offer Cream a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and before she can reach for it, splat it into her face (She starts to cry, and Cheese comes and beats me until I can't tell the ground from the sky)

**Tikal**

Good idea: pet a Chao in front of Tikal (She praises me)

Bad Idea: Strangle a Chao in front of Tikal ( She pulls the Master Emerald out of nowhere and slams me in the head with it, then cuddles the Chao until it stops crying, it then spits in my eye)

**Wave: **

Good Idea: Compliment Wave on her Extreme Gear skills (She thanks me)

Bad Idea: "Borrow" Wave's Extreme Gear and totally wreck it (She beats me with its remains and makes me buy her a new one. When I can't afford it, she makes me do ridicules and embarrassing things until she gets enough money to replace it, then makes me buy it in a Bikini)

**Vanilla**

Good Idea: Play with Cream Nicely with Vanilla in the room (she tells me how good I am with kids and asks me to baby sit)

Bad Idea: Make the game a living hell for Cream with Vanilla in the room (she beats the daylights out of me, nurses the wounds, covers Cream in makeup so she looks like she's taken a severe beating, then calls Vector, who beats me even further just to make her smile)

**Some of these girls MAY be out of Character. These are all the Sonic girls I can think of. If a Character is out of Character, tell me how to put her in Character NICLEY. If you know of more Sonic girls, tell me and I will add them** (If I know anything about them).


	2. Chapter 2

Good Idea, Bad Idea with Sonic girls 2

Since everyone loved "Good Idea, Bad Idea with Sonic Girls," I am continuing it. New girls are making their appearance, as well as femmies from the first story

**Sally**

Good Idea: Bow to Sally as she passes (she smiles, and blows me a kiss)

Bad Idea: Trip Sally was she passes (She gets up angry, and kicks me in the Family Jewels)

**Marine**

Good Idea: Tell Marine that she makes a great adventurer (she smiles, and takes me on a voyage)

Bad Idea: Splatter mud on Marine and taunt her that she'll never amount to the mud on her shirt (Her fist glows and she shoots me with the green beam that helped Sonic and Blaze in Sonic Rush Adventure)

**Bunnie**

Good Idea: Grease Bunnie's mechanical half when it starts rusting (she thanks me)

Bad Idea: Splash water on Bunnie's face and run away laughing (she Throws a rock and breaks my tailbone)

**Rouge**

Good Idea: Offer to wash Rouge's car (I wash it until it shines, and she hands me a pile of rings)

Bad Idea: Offer to wash Rouge's car, but then jump in a drive away (I crash, go to the hospital, and she dresses as a nurse, only to beat me even more then she did when she caught up with me)

**Amy**

Good Idea: Tell Amy that there is a special going on at the ice cream shop. (She is gone in a flash)

Bad Idea: Say mean things about Sonic in the presence of Amy (She beats me to a pulp with her hammer)

**Tikal**

Good Idea: Show Tikal the nonviolent wonders of earth (She is thrilled)

Bad Idea: Force Tikal to play Mortal Kombat (She does a fatality on me)

**Blaze**

Good Idea: Take a picture of Blaze and Silver (they thank me)

Bad Idea: Try to split up Blaze and Silver (both of them beat the daylights out of me)

**Now that this story is over, if the word Femmies offends anyone, tell me and I will change it immediately. **


End file.
